


Fighting fire with fire... With fire.

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tired Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: Picks up some time after the end of S13. Raphael shows up to help Dean out of his Archangel problem. Fighting fire with fire worked before, right? So let's just add even more fire, and hope the problem goes away.





	Fighting fire with fire... With fire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/gifts).



Dean looked at his surroundings in confusion. He was at the bunker before, how was he in a random field now?

 

A voice, low and rumbling like thunder, spoke from behind him. “You're still at the bunker, Dean. This is a dream.”

 

Dean leapt to his feet and spun to face the voice, the source immediately made clear. “Raphael. How did you manage to spin this? I'm warded.”

 

Raphael chuckled mirthfully. “And I'm dead. Let's not fuss over such things.” They walked closer to Dean, causing the human to tense, but they did nothing more than brush a tear from Dean's eye. “Michael is inside of you, watching. He misses me.”

 

Dean pushed Raphael away, and looked around warily. Memories from before bubbled up inside him with a cold rage. “That bastard took my body, where is he?”

 

“Not here. I locked him out.” Raphael paused. “I have a proposal for you, Dean. I can help you to cast Michael out, but in return… Promise me that you won't kill any more of my kin. Of course, those from the other universe would not be included.”

 

Dean considered the Archangel’s words carefully. Trusting one of those fuckers was what got him into this mess in the first place, but it wasn't like he had any other opportunities for escape. He was sure Sammy and Cas would be working on a way to get him back, but he couldn't put all the responsibility for that on Sam. He had to fix his own mistakes, even if it meant working with yet another feathered asshole.

 

Raphael knew they had succeeded the moment they heard Dean's tired sigh. “I trust that you have made your decision?”

 

Dean nodded. “Do it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he woke up in his own body with a gasp. The first thing he did was take off that stupid hat - really, Michael? - then slowly stood up. “Raph?” 

 

The voice echoed through his head. “Dean. I'll be staying here until I find a suitable vessel.”

 

Dean grumbled under his breath, and heard the angel laughing. “Asshole.”

 

The angelic laughter was actually a rather lovely sound, however. And the thought of having his own guardian angel… Well. Dean found that he really didn't mind.


End file.
